Critical Measures
by PKay
Summary: Even the dead cannot speak the truth without knowing it first; Sydney’s life after her sudden reappearance. Prepare yourself for the unexplainable
1. The Counting

Title: Critical Measures  
  
Author: PKay  
  
Summery: Even the dead cannot speak the truth without knowing it first; Sydney's life after her sudden reappearance.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just in case)  
  
Disclaimers: Every new possession loads us with a new weariness.  
John Ruskin  
So in other words, Alias isn't mine. (If you don't get it, think vewy, vewy hard and you just might figure it out, but if you don't you can always ask me!)  
  
Chapter 1: The Counting  
  
She had been there so long she didn't care for the counting any longer. In the beginning she had counted the days, the minutes, the seconds. But nothing ever came of it.  
  
She then started counting how many times he had kissed her, how many times he had held her hand, how many times he had helped her, how he had rescued her. He had rescued her from so many things. So she counted those. He had rescued her from Sark, from Sloane, from the useless guards that made her job harder than it already was, from her father, from Kendall, and from herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell me again Agent Bristow, how did you get this?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't remember, I've told you this before."  
  
"Well surely you remember receiving something so traumatic as this?"  
  
Agent Bristow let out a sad laugh. The irony of the comment danced along the surface of her facial emotions.  
  
"Doctor, the scar on my abdomen is the least traumatic of things I have dealt with or am dealing with at the moment."  
  
"Ok, Agent Bristow. I guess we're finished here for now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got to the end of her counting she couldn't figure anything more to count.  
  
She had counted the invisible and visible chains that bonded her. She had counted the tiles in the room, the men who walked through the single door, the questions she was asked and how many tools where spread before her if she didn't answer the question or threw a damaging insult.  
  
It all ended with a beating, the words "I love you," and a needle in temple.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? More? Or never write again?  
  
Ha-ha, I've been super uber nice and I've decided to give you two more chapters to read!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Queen of I-Shall-Poke-You-With-My-Trusty-Banana-"Poke"-"Poke"  
  
P.K.  
  
P.s. Someone needs to explain to me the spork story of FF.net, I think I've gotten to a certain level of understanding, but hence, I alert you, it's a very, very minute level of comprehension. ( 


	2. Garbage Bin

Title: Critical Measures  
  
Author: PKay  
  
Summery: Even the dead cannot speak the truth without knowing it first; Sydney's life after her sudden reappearance.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just in case)  
  
Disclaimers: Every new possession loads us with a new weariness.  
John Ruskin  
So in other words, Alias isn't mine.  
  
Chapter 2: Garbage Bin  
  
They found her not even 5 inches from the headstone that lay among the others of fallen federal agents.  
  
She lay as though she was laying in the empty coffin that lay below her.  
  
She had been severely beaten and was left in the cold L.A. February air in nothing more than a dirty shirt and short set that barely covered her. When she was discovered the hypothermia had just set in.  
  
Now she lay unconscious in the CIA medical wing of the Joint Task Force.  
  
Two broken arms, angry black, blue and green bruises that covered her body and face, and a cracked skull had forced doctors to immobilize her in a hospital bed for what was forecasted to be up to a week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir, we found her." An unknown agent's voice declared over the phone.  
  
"Her" explained everything with saying very little. "Her" had been his focus for the past two years and the news of her location was something Jack Bristow had been searching for.  
  
"Where is she?" Jack asked over the phone, never revealing the pain, astonishment, happiness that he was feeling.  
  
"She's here, at the JTF."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there."  
  
"Mr. Bristow?" The voice said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Prepare yourself for anything." The voice warned.  
  
"I'll make sure of that Agent Weiss." Jack said and hung up. He was out the door in seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up to the sound of a steady beeping. Her head hurt like hell, just like the rest of her body. And she couldn't move.  
  
She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was warm. It was the first painless warmth that she felt in a long time. "Too long" she thought.  
  
To preoccupy herself she was forced to stare at the white ceiling. She had already figured out she was in a hospital due to the head brace, a tube in her mouth that rendered her mute, thin blankets, sound of the heart monitor next to her, and the smell. All hospitals smelled the same.  
  
It had only been a few minutes when she heard the door open, close and she could hear someone make their way towards her bed.  
  
She watched the nurse look up at the machine that was in her line of view. The nurse made her way over to the bed and picked up her arm.  
  
She gripped the nurse's hand as tightly as she could.  
  
The nurse jumped, leaned over and took a look at her. The nurse's eyes suddenly grew very big, and then she disappeared from her sight. The sound of a door opening and closing made clear to her that the nurse had left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's awake!" The nurse said rushing into the meeting room.  
  
Without question or comment she and three men had quickly departed from the room.  
  
"Agent Christensen, are you sure?" Weiss asked quickly fallowing the nurse to the medical wing.  
  
"Positive. I went to check her blood pressure and she griped my arm."  
  
"Well it could have just been a reflex." Jack said making his way around a corner with the rest of the group fallowing the nurse. "I thought so too, but I took a look at her and her eyes where open staring back at me." She said stopping at room 47.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Vaughn said quietly as he too stopped in front of the door that lead into room 47.  
  
"Jack you're her father, I want you to come in with me first." She said slowly opening the door. "Agent's Weiss and Vaughn, will you please stay out here while I make sure she's secure."  
  
"It isn't like she is some kind of traitor and is going to kill us all!" Vaughn said angrily, "She probably can't even stand up!"  
  
"Agent Vaughn! You will stay here."  
  
Vaughn angrily took his seat next to Weiss. Jack and Agent Christensen headed into the room.  
  
A/N: Well that is my first installment of CRITICAL MEASURES. I hope you like it..I am going to be super nice and post 3 chapters for you!! Please review to at least one of them! If you post to all 3 I shall dub you my all time favorite reviewer and I shall forever cherish you and loan you Vaughn whenever you ask (hehe that is if I ever get him)  
I do have to warn you though. This is not my normal writing style. I'm always trying to do something different and I attempt to write in as many writing styles as I can. This story is part of my "Less Descriptive" category. And I have many, many, many other stories. So if you want to read and review to them, just ask and I'll take the roll of the classical purple stripped Grinning Cheshire Cat and point the way for you! Remember R/R!!  
  
The Almond Hershey's Queen of Southern California;  
  
P.K. 


	3. Mime

Title: Critical Measures  
  
Author: P.K.  
  
Summery: Even the dead cannot speak the truth without knowing it first; Sydney's life after her sudden reappearance.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (just in case)  
  
Disclaimers: Every new possession loads us with a new weariness.  
John Ruskin  
So in other words, Alias isn't mine.  
  
Chapter 3: Mime  
  
Jack Bristow looked down at his daughter. She indeed was awake.  
  
Seeing Jack's face caused her to start crying. Pain fed tears ran down her face, as did his. He hadn't even seen one and only daughter in almost two years.  
  
"Sydney, they're going to take the tube out of your mouth. Its going to hurt a little bit, if you understand blink twice."  
  
She did.  
  
"Ok nurse she's ready."  
  
The moment the tube was out of her mouth she started coughing hard, which caused her head to spin.  
  
"Its ok Miss Bristow" the nurse said dripping small amounts of water into Sydney's mouth.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Sydney, it's me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We found you a week ago laying by the gravestone the CIA set up for you. You've been here sense then."  
  
"Grave stone? Dad, what's going on?"  
  
Pain flashed across the usually stony face of Jack Bristow. 'She doesn't know?!'  
  
"Sydney, you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what Dad? What are you talking about? Please tell me!" She cried out trying to sit up. Both Jack and the nurse rushed forward to hold her down.  
  
"Let go of me! What's going on! What aren't you telling me?!" She shrieked.  
  
"Hold still Sydney!" The nurse yelled, "You have fractured skull, you have to hold still."  
  
Almost as soon as she said it pain exploded inside her head along with Vaughn and Weiss at the door.  
  
Sydney fell back against the pillows that now propped her up into a sitting position.  
  
"Jack what's going on?" Vaughn said jumping into the room.  
  
"She doesn't remember." Jack said quietly taking a seat next to Sydney's bed.  
  
"She doesn't, not a thing?" Vaughn said, a blank heartbroken look coming across his face.  
  
"What don't I remember!?" Sydney said, tears cascading down her face.  
  
Vaughn took a look at Sydney. She still looked like she had been beaten, even though the bruises on her face where disappearing and the cuts almost gone. The bandage the hid the gash on her head was still there though. She looked the same though, like the two missing years had never happened. But he knew that that wasn't true.  
  
"Vaughn!" She said as she caught sight of her lover. He immediately ran over to her.  
  
She sobbed into his shoulder. "Vaughn, P.please baby, t.te.. tell me what's going on!" she sobbed. Sydney had lost all control, and that was what made everything go topsy turvy. The Sydney of the past was as almost a rival to her father when it came to keeping her emotions under control, but this Sydney, this Sydney had spun out of control. But who could blame her? She had been tossed into another world.  
  
Vaughn began weeping too.  
  
"Sydney, you've." He didn't think he could say it.  
  
"I've been what? Tell me please!" She pleaded with him  
  
"You've been missing for almost two years."  
  
All of a sudden everything stopped. Sydney just sat there and looked at Vaughn then at her Father. He nodded his head, telling her that what Vaughn had told her was true. She looked around desperately trying to get something out of everyone, trying to find some clue that what Vaughn had said wasn't true. She couldn't accept that.but clearly it was, Vaughn.her father.they couldn't, no, they wouldn't lie to her.  
  
A/N: More? Its 7:47, I've written three chapters in less than 4 hours, a record for me I guess. (Woohoo!) But to make it 10 times better would be if you reviewed. So please click the little "OK" button in the left hand corner and type me anything your heart desires. I love hearing about you're ideas and especially your opinion, even if you think they're stupid. So please review!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The self proclaimed (:: evil laugh:: Muuuaahahaha "Sydney's turning evil in the next eppy!") Queen of Alias;  
  
P.K. 


End file.
